Yuni
Yuni Berth (ユニ) is a rich girl raised with proper manners, but what she really loves is junk food, and she hates living in her big mansion. She frequently sneaks out of the mansion to get a bite to eat, to go dancing, or go hang out with Emi. Games in order of appearance: *Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX'' (2000'') *DDRMAX (During "Center of the Heart" and "Freckles" background video) (2001) *DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX- (2002) *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME (2002) *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2'' (2005) '' *Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4 (2006) *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 (2007) *DanceDanceRevolution X (2008) *DanceDanceRevolution S+ (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution X2 (2010) *DanceDanceRevolution II (2011) *DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX (2011) *DanceDanceRevolution (2013) Design and Conception Here is what the designers have to say: "A MAID outfit?! You’ve got to be kidding! But the more we worked on her, the more confident Yuni looked in those clothes. Yep, it works. In fact, maybe a little too well! That’s what makes Yuni so great." - DDR X Character and Personality Though Yuni has no dislike for any of the dancers, she is mostly seen with Alice and Emi. Hating to stay trapped in her mansion, she tries to have fun by sneaking away from her bodyguard to hang out with her friends. She loves fashion, and her outfit is designed by famous designer. Other times, she gains inspiration for her outfits from what she sees; for example, her X2 outfit was inspired by a Japanese schoolgirl outfit she saw.http://zenius-i-vanisher.com/v5.2/viewthread.php?threadid=2721&page=120#p160621 Appearance Before DDR SuperNOVA2, Yuni has a very long blonde hair which tied in two ponytails in a style of ringlets and blue eyes. She wears a black short sailor fuku with a peach ribbon in the center of her uniform and her fuku is white and red, beige and white checkered skirt, black knee-high socks and brown shoes. In Ultramix 4, Yuni has many outfits when she was chosen. Her second player outfit is a white popped up shirt with red overhauled jumper skirt and a matching bow at the back of her skirt, white socks and black shoes her hair color was green while in her third outfit is a pale blue polkadotted dress with a blue ribbon in the center of her dress and white boots. It was the altered version of her primary outfit as her hair color however was peach blonde and her fourth outfit is a white silver futuristic school uniform as her hair color is pink in this occassion. In SuperNOVA2 and onwards, her hair is slightly cut into back-length long hair as she maintains her hairstyle with two ponytails and wears different kinds of lolita gothic style outfits which she wears a dark pink sleeveless midriff with with an afro design at the center of her shirt, half gray checkered and black and white stockings and black boots. She also wears purple warmers on both of her wrists and a black choker on her neck. In her alternate appearance has her wearing a tan formal suit jacket under a pink vest and white undershirt, black skirt and boots. She also wears black eyeglasses. In DDR X, Yuni in her Street Master Mode and her CGI has her wearing a green maid outfit with a white apron and a matching green maid hat and boots. In Emi's epilogue, she was later seen in different shades of pink stripped long sleeve shirt, light pink short skirt and pink warrior flats. In DDR X2 through DDR2013, Yuni is later seen in modern Japanese School uniforms which has her wearing a white short loose sailor fuku with a green bola tie in the center of her uniform and light blue linings with pink and green ornaments on her uniform. Her fuku is white and sky blue, dark blue checkered skirt with white fluffy underskirt, white and black striped socks and white shoes. She also wears black wristbands and pink bracelets in both of her hands and wears a light blue eyeglasses. Street Master Mode Yuni finally got her wish of a fast food meal but she still likes to sneak out once in a while. So next time you see a girl with blond hair and pigtails eating fast food, it might just be Yuni! If you do see her, make sure you tell her bodyguard! Episode 1: Yuni finally managed to sneak away in her mansion and went to the Film Studio. There she meets Jenny along the way and she's asking why she is wearing a maid get up. Yuni cannot explain it to her due to being cooperate in her mansion and finally asks her where the new fast food stand. Jenny replies that she's on a diet and it was time for her to workout making Yuni being forced to workout with her. After defeating Jenny, she becomes tired and became annoyed for what she did and Jenny became pumped. Episode 2: ' At Rocket Launch Pad, Yuni meets Baby-Lon along the way and asking where the new fast food stand. But Baby-Lon does not answer her question and wants to have food for him. Yuni apologizes knowing that she does not have food for him and he let him dance with her instead. After defeating him, Baby-Lon was having fun but likes to get a snack from her as Yuni still apologizes saying that she will get for the food he wanted next time. '''Episode 3: ' Along the way, Yuni meets up with Gus in the Extra Mall and she senses that someone is watching her and Gus tells her it was her imagination and tells her to relax and dance. After defeating Gus, Yuni was angrily aware that someone is watching her and Gus realizes that she's a bratty rich girl. '''Episode 4: At the Train Station, Yuni knows that someone is indeed watching her and it was a perfect time to meet Emi at the station. Emi was confused at the moment and Yuni whispers that she will play alongside with her and dance together. After defeating her, Emi was curious to see Yuni and asking what's she got in to her. Yuni angrily replies that she has been followed and she needs to use the crowd as leverage to make a get away leaving Emi behind. Emi realizes that she has left the station. Episode 5: In the Extreme Arcade, Yuni noticed that it was only her imagination that someone had followed her and she encounters Louise-CONCENT III which scares her and recognizes him as a robot. She asks him where the new fast food stand. He replies that he hasn't see it and he cannot eat due to him as a robot. He loves to enjoy dancing and wants to join up with him and she agrees. After that, Louise-CONCENT III finally thanking her for dancing and he compliments that Yuni makes a groove in dancing and Yuni bid farewell to the robot. Episode 6: Yuni arrives at SMM School and meets Julio while she tells the news about the new fast food stand. Julio then challenges her to a dance battle since he knows where the new fast food stand is. Yuni manages to beat Julio and angrily wants to know where the new fast food stand is. He finally tells her that Rage started his own takoyaki stand in which she was talking about the new fast food stand and quickly flees. Yuni realizes that he ran away. Episode 7: She finally arrives at the race circuit as Bonnie meets her in person and knowing that guy had already following her. Yuni was angrily pissed knowing that it wasn't her imagination after all and she does a favor to take a dance with her and to pretend that nothing has happened. After a brief dance, Yuni finally thanked her for losing him and she wanted to know who followed her. Bonnie didn't get to find him but knowing of his physical appearance of a short black hair man who keeps on watching her. Yuni then leaves the circuit. Yuni herself did not realize that the person who followed her was actually her bodyguard, Akira and Bonnie easily noticed his physical appearance after they pretend to dance briefly. Episode 8: In the TV Tower, Queen-Zukin observes Yuni's movements knowing that she was looking for Rage. Yuni wants to know where he is. Queen-Zukin then tells her to defeat her in a dance contest and she will tell her where he is. After Yuni defeats Queen-Zukin, she tells her that she has to look at the park and simply disappears in front of her. Episode 9: ''' Yuni arrives the Revolution Park and meets Alice. She tells her about Rage's food stand and Alice knows that he started the takoyaki stand. Yuni then asks her where he is. After a brief dance battle, Alice finally answers that he was in the park but in another place. She remembers that he goes to the carnival. Yuni then decides to go to the carnival. '''Episode 10: Yuni finally make it to the MAX Carnival where Rage's takoyaki stand was in the carnival. Rage knows that Yuni was there and she wants to try his takoyaki. Yuni became pissed at the moment she forgot to bring money at her mansion. Rage then challenges her to a dance contest if she beats him, he will give her the takoyaki on the house. After she defeats him, Rage finally gives her the takoyaki for free as well as her bodyguard, Akira who mostly watches her. Yuni became angrily pissed at him knowing that he was following her the whole time and Rage tells her that he was doing his job. Yuni cannot carry the few boxes in her mansion but it's a good thing that Akira will help her carry the boxes. Epilogue: In the end of the episode, Akira was been terrified to his escort while carrying a few boxes of takoyaki in four plastics bags as Yuni happily eats the takoyaki without helping her bodyguard to carry it. Quotes Trivia *Yuni's full name is a pun on "universe". *Yuni shares some similarities with Lili from the Tekken fighting game series: they both are blondes, live in mansions, and can be considered rich brats. *In the game Tekken Tag Tournament 2, it's possible to make Yuni's Supernova 2 JP Costume. *Yuni's DDR X2 outfit also has "X2" written on it. *Yuni also shares similarities with Tsumugi Kotobuki from K-ON! series:they both are wealthy,blondes,and same tall.The only differences is they behavior:Yuni always boring in mansion while Tsumugi always try something odd. *Yuni appears in the opening sequences of Disney's Wreck-it Ralph as her only quote in the movie is "All clear! The arcade is close...!" Gallery Yuni.png Sin 2.png References ↑ http://zenius-i-vanisher.com/v5.2/viewthread.php?threadid=2721&page=120#p160621 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:United States of America Category:DDR 4thMIX Category:DDR 5thMIX Category:DDRMAX2 Category:DDR Extreme Category:DDR Extreme 2 Category:DDR SuperNOVA2 Category:DDR X Category:DDR X2 Category:DDR II